


Prove Me Wrong

by pretzelmintz



Series: The Hope’s Peak Experience [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Crushes, Even if its unrequited its not that angsty!!!, Fluff and Angst, Hajime and Gundham have a talk, I have NO idea how to write Gundham, M/M, Unrequited Crush, angst(ish) with a happy ending, from chap.8 of my chatfic, ill add more tags later its late rn, past crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelmintz/pseuds/pretzelmintz
Summary: After Fuyuhiko and Nagito make a revelation about Gundham, the Ultimate Breeder retreats to the solitude of his Research Lab.But of course, his peace is interrupted when the person he wants to see theleastshows up at the door.//Gundham has some issues and a secret turned not-so-secret, and the Reserve Course student is there to chat.





	Prove Me Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> so... this is a bit different than what I usually write??  
> this stems from hinadam being my second otp for hajime  
> I couldn't decide what ship to use for my HPA AU, but I chose Komahina. Since I still love Hinadam to bits, I just had to include it somehow. ;)
> 
> I've got 2 exams tomorrow, I wrote this all tonight, why do I do this to myself
> 
> I hope you like this?? I might write more oneshots based on scenes mentioned in my chatfic!  
> The scene this references in in this chapter of the chatfic:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810426/chapters/30410892
> 
> Enjoy! :D

The Ultimate Breeder watched his beloved Devas as they scurried around him, playing. He smiled as Maga-Z accidentally tripped over the sleeping Jum-P. San-D seemed to be trying to calm them all down. Cham-P simply watched, a few centimetres away.

It was a nice moment. Gundham was currently in his lab, the Ultimate Breeder’s lab.

A giant hamster contraption was stretched out along the wall, along with bird cages and other necessary things needed to care for animals. Not only that, but it was decorated to match his aesthetic: archaic words and symbols were written along the wall, and candles were lit in the otherwise dark room, giving an eerie atmosphere.

The time displayed on the analog clock above the entrance to the lab read 6:56pm. He’d have to leave soon: the school building closes at 7:30pm and the others would start wondering where he was.

But for now, he relished in the quiet that surrounded him and the sight of his playful Devas.

Then, the door of the lab clicked, and any relaxation he’d been feeling flew right out the window. His Devas, having the same acute hearing as he did, flinched as well and hurried up his arm, perching on his shoulder. Gundham whipped his head around from where he sat, cross legged, on the floor. The door began opening more.

Someone was there, silhouetted against the light from the hallway that contrasted the darkness of the lab. Pointy hair, sharp ahoge, relatively tall…

Hajime Hinata. Just the person he _didn’t_ want to see.

He didn’t want to admit it, but the need for peace wasn’t his only reason for isolating himself in his lab. He was avoiding the Reserve Course student. Why?

Only earlier today, while “playing” one of Nagito’s “games” in the group chat, the Lucky Student along with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu revealed his past crush on Hajime. The Breeder had immediately retreated into his lab, staying alone for hours.

Gundham was one of the most eccentric students at Hope’s Peak, and that’s saying something. The school was full of odd characters: From Miu Iruma’s indecent behaviour to Byakuya Togami’s incredibly large arrogance. But Gundham still managed to be “weirder” than them, what with his way of speaking and hamsters living in his scarf. And he was fine with that.

He had no problem keeping up this persona. Being the tough, odd and slightly unapproachable breeder was how he was known to everyone.

So he wasn’t exactly ready to announce to the world that he had had a crush on Hajime Hinata, of all people.

He and the rest of the Super Dorm had been at Hope’s Peak for two years now. At first, Hajime hadn’t been a part of their dorm, since he was a Reserve Course student. Only Ultimates could go to the school as boarding students, those of the Reserve Course could only be day students. Hajime had been a day student for about a month into the school year before his parents had to move away for a job opportunity. Not wanting to leave the school, Hajime had gotten Headmaster Kirigiri to allow him to board at the school. He was put in the Super Dorm, along with the other 15 Ultimates.

Hajime was slightly unnerved by the intimidating Ultimates. He felt himself unworthy to be with them. But, soon, he grew more accustomed to them. He was accepted into their group, like a large family.

Gundham had freaked him out at first, but every knew person he met reacted exactly like that. Gundham wrote him off as just another “mortal”.

Until he started noticing the little things.

The way he talked. The sound of his laugh. The sparkle in his eyes when he got excited. Gundham was always perceptive, but he never focused on things like _that_.

He then realized he had fallen in love.

And God, did the realization break him. Three months into his first year at Hope’s Peak, and the edgy and mysterious Gundham Tanaka had a schoolgirl crush on the nicest guy in the dorm.

He’d tried denying it at first. Telling himself that Hajime was intriguing, but not _interesting_. He kept telling himself, _“The Supreme Overlord of Ice could never fall for a mere mortal such as he!”_ but he quickly realized that repeatedly telling himself that wasn’t working.

So, he faced his crush head on. He didn’t deny his feelings, or ignore them. He was true to himself.

Except for the fact that he never told Hajime.

Gundham had already accepted that he would never, ever tell the Reserve Course student. Even if he was aware of his own feelings, he knew he’d never try and make a move. It wasn’t in his blood.

So he just watched. Watched him from afar. Admired the boy for the entire first school year. He was fine with this: he wasn’t even interested in a relationship.

Then, Hajime and Nagito started dating.

Gundham was very perceptive, of course. He saw the looks they gave each other, picked up on the slight note of flirting when they spoke, noticed the look in Hajime’s eyes when Nagito came up in conversation.

Nagito was no different: they were both enamoured with each other. Hajime had a crush on Nagito, much like how Gundham had a crush on Hajime.

Except, Hajime actually did something about his crush.

Valentine’s day of their first year of Hope’s Peak. Hajime presented a box of chocolates to Nagito while the whole dorm watched. Nagito revealed the box of chocolates he’d planned on giving Hajime, and it ended with the brown-haired boy asking him out on a date and the Lucky Student happily accepting. The entire dorm clapped: it had been a wonderful moment.

A week later, they were officially boyfriends.

Gundham was happy for them, and he showed it (in his own, odd way). Though he couldn’t help the seed of jealousy that had planted itself in his heart.

He had been ashamed of himself. His mind was plagued with bitter thoughts about Nagito, and how he _“stole Hajime from me”_.

He hated these thoughts. Nagito was a kind soul, though a bit unnerving at times. He and Hajime truly loved each other, and they showed it every day. He had no right to feel angry, or jealous. He had no right to feel entitled to Hajime.

Now, a year later, Gundham had moved on. There were times he’d even forget about the crush, as though it never happened. Though he did catch himself experiencing the same feelings he had before, he’d left the crush behind and accepted reality.

So it was an inconvenience for old history to be brought back.

Gundham narrowed his eyes at Hajime. The other student smiled softly, a smile that would make the Gundham from a year ago lose his _shit_. But now, the smile barely affected him.

“Hey, Gundham. I thought you’d be here.”

Gundham huffed. “Of course. Here is where I choose to spend my time, connecting with my beasts.”

“Yeah. Anyways, we were worried. You didn’t show for supper like you usually do. I- we just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

He frowned. “I am perfectly fine.” he turned away, to dismiss Hajime, but a moment later footsteps approached from behind. The Devas, who had still been perched on his shoulder, quickly hid in his scarf.

Gundham looked to his side, arms crossed, just as Hajime sat down comfortably next to him, on the floor. Gundham averted his gaze, but Hajime looked directly into his eyes.

“That’s not the only reason I came here. I also wanted to talk about… you know.”

Gundham didn’t have the energy to play dumb. He knew exactly what Hajime meant. “…I see.”

“Fuyuhiko and Nagito were sorry for making you uncomfortable.” he began. “Having something like that exposed must have been a bit… rattling.”

Gundham nodded, still intent on avoiding Hajime’s stare.

“I want you to know that I’m not mad, not weirded out.”

Gundham looked to him, shock evident on his face, but Hajime went on before he could speak.

“You were always an interesting guy, Gundham. You were fun to talk to. And while I never shared… those feelings, I still consider you one of my closest friends.”

Gundham blinked. Realizing how odd he must look, he quickly covered his look of surprise. “…very well.” he sighed. “I’m very grateful for that, Hajime. My… _feelings_ , are no more. They have retreated for a few months now.”

Hajime cocked his head, puzzled. “Hm?”

“They disappeared over time, when you and the Lucky Student started dating. You were happy where you were. I did not want to intrude.”

“Intrude?” Hajime’s expression turned to sadness. Gundham regretted his choice of words.

“I did not want my feelings of jealousy to get in the way. I wanted to feel happy for you, not angry that I could not take Nagito’s place.”

“Gundham…”

“In the end… I came to the realization that… I’d rather see you happy than sacrifice yours for my happiness. So, I let it be.”

Gundham’s speech pattern was gone now. His words were genuine, his voice was soft, he felt _vulnerable_. His shell was cracked.

Hajime closed his eyes. “That’s… I…”

Gundham looked for something else to say. By venting, he’d made the boy sad. He searched for something that would cheer him up, but, just as he nearly found the words, he suddenly felt Hajime’s arms around him.

He was seized by his grip, around the waist, in an awkward position due to how they both sat, cross legged, on the floor. But Hajime still managed to rest his head on his shoulder.

Gundham flinched, his entire body tensing up. He clenched his teeth, and his Devas shuffled in his scarf.

Hajime was hugging him.

A few moments passed before Gundham was able to process this, but even as he slightly relaxed, he was still rattled.

Physical contact was not something he favoured. It was part of the reason he never sought romantic relationships. He didn’t detest it, but he didn’t prefer it.

Hajime hugging him was certainly new. In fact, Gundham could not remember the last time he’d even been hugged _at all_. Though, he didn’t deny that the feeling was welcomed.

He slowly and cautiously put his own arms around Hajime, and then they held each other in an embrace. It was quiet for a few moments. Gundham liked the quiet.

“Gundham… you…” Hajime spoke quietly from his shoulder, voice quivering slightly.

Gundham said nothing in return, simply patting him on the back.

He’d never been the greatest with words. His odd way of speaking certainly didn’t help. Most people couldn’t understand him: they just nodded along, pretending they did.

He’d never been the greatest with contact. Nobody ever held his hand, friends never hugged him, or even pat him on the back. His animals loved contact: nuzzling him, licking him, pecking him, and occasionally biting him.

He’d never been the greatest with comforting. No one ever sought out his company, no one came to him to be reassured. He wasn’t exactly the most reassuring person. Before Hope’s Peak, he was mostly alone. At Hope’s Peak, students would sometimes speak with him, but brought their tears and need for comfort to people like Miaya or Kiyotaka.

He knew he wasn’t the most approachable person. He’d made a name for himself, both as the Ultimate Breeder and the cool and mysterious boy of the Super Dorm. He never thought he’d be needed, or appreciated for any of these things.

But, as Hajime hugged him tight, showing his acceptance of his once strong feelings, Gundham smiled.

Today, he’d been proved wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another scene from the chatfic to be expanded upon, don't hesitate to ask!  
> I've already planned a fic for what happens after Kirumi and Kaede's first date... ;)


End file.
